<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tone shift by fish_wifey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302949">Tone shift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey'>fish_wifey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, F/M, Filling the void, First Kiss, Getting Together, tanakiyoweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko opened her heart a little after her last match as Karasuno’s team manager.<br/>Why not open it all the way...?</p><p>Ryuunosuke can't believe that fate blesses him so...but should he take advantage of it?<br/>Or should he keep himself distant?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tone shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're anime only, do not look at the spoiler!</p><p><span class="symbol exclamation"><span>!</span></span><br/><a><b>anime onlies you are not readddyyy!</b></a><br/><span class="symbol exclamation"><span>!</span></span> &lt;-- manga babes, you are ofc allowed to look uvu</p><p> </p><p>I had all my tanakiyo week titles lower case but for this one, I wanted capital T<br/>(now that I write it...capital T for Tanaka ehehehehe)</p><p>anyone who knows me knows that getting togethers are my to-go-to fics that I write all the time. At first I didn’t intend to write the story for this week already. It was in my mind to write it. After I finished most of what I planned, I thought I might as well try~<br/>This one is a little shorter, but I hope its enjoyable!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting through dull things isn’t Kiyoko’s favourite work part, but doing it efficiently as possible makes her happy. After having checked inventory, she now goes through the marked list. Adding anything that needs restocking on the compute takes some time, and she checks triple if she gets it all right. Her colleagues were busy up front helping customers. Kiyoko can hear knowledge being spread, needs being met. She hears also the jingle of the store opening. Then feet stomping the floor.</p><p>She shouldn’t be able recognize it at all. But Kiyoko looks up, just in time to see him stop right in front of her. Wild head turning around, beanie over his head. He wears a leather jacket, and…his shoulders look wider than her memory serves. Kiyoko blinks, stunned. Her fingers hover over the keyboard. Tanaka turns at once. He doesn’t yell exactly, but his voice has this natural boom to it.</p><p>“Whey protein powder, 100% natural, important from New Zealand. Do you stock it...!?” He says at once, the final words a mere breath. Recognition also washes over his face seeing someone familiar. And then, redness follows. Tanaka’s shoulders stiffen and he swallows visibly. “Kiyoko-san! It’s been a long time!”</p><p>Smiling, Kiyoko comes from behind the desk. Pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, she nods. </p><p>“It’s definitely has been, Tanaka. How are you? And yes, we have that one protein powder.” As she walks to where the store has it, they get to talking. Tanaka is sweet and handsome, keeping his distance a little and not crowd over her. He’s…filled out. Become a man. So much taller and wider than she remembered him.</p><p>“K-Kiyoko-san, I hope you don’t mind me saying…the new haircut suits you super nicely!” Tanaka says smiling, a hint of blush remaining on his cheeks. He looks flustered. Kiyoko laughs and smiles, taking the compliment. She wonders though…how he might look. They have already come to the protein powders though, and he crouches in front of them looking through the flavours. Hands on her thighs, Kiyoko bends forward from the hips.</p><p>“Are you looking for a particular flavour?”</p><p>“Yes, this one!” Tanaka says, pulling a 2 kilo bucket from the ranks. Kiyoko can’t help herself; she snorts seeing the proud banana on the package. Tanaka stands up at once, holding the bucket in his arm like a proud father. “Ahhh, I am so happy I found this store! The other one I frequent…they were rude to my customers. And then they discontinued importing this powder, too!”</p><p>Still thinking of Tanaka and the banana, Kiyoko smiles upwards. There was a lot of information there, but lacking of some details. “Customers?” Kiyoko asks. </p><p>Tanaka explains his job as a fitness trainer, and how he’s become popular with handling girls and women who don’t have a lot of confidence in themselves. Kiyoko listens on, finding it impressive that Tanaka, who is a personal trainer, has a main clientele of women. “And you see, this one girl…she wants to lose weight for her health y’know? And it’s not like she can hide in her room all the time to get the things she needs in order to do it. But that dumbass store manager laughed in her face and said they didn’t have sports bras her size! I was so mad…”</p><p>Kiyoko gets mad too, but hides it. “Bring her to me, Tanaka. We carry most sizes. And if not…it’s really just a matter of me finding it.”</p><p>Forgetting being angry, and brightening up at the prospect, Tanaka bows. “Thank you so much, Kiyoko-san! I will definitely bring all my customers here, from now on!” He looks up again, blushing. Kiyoko blinks. Oh, she feels it coming. Years have passed, but some things would just stay the same, wouldn’t they? Tanaka would ask her out. And she would probably decline him.</p><p>But he never asks. He bends back up, and rubs the back of his head. Kiyoko guides him back to the cashier, after asking if he doesn’t need anything else.</p><p>She rings up his protein powder himself. As he looks through his funds, Kiyoko bites her lips. She was curious, after all. Would she really have said no? And she couldn’t help but wonder what was under the beanie. Distracted as he counts out the right yen bills, Kiyoko stands up on her toes and pulls his beanie off. It’s so soft and woollen. Tanaka’s eyes blink, stunned. He blushes, too. He hasn’t changed his buzzcut after all. Kiyoko tilts her head to the side, sticks her tongue out. Then she puts the beanie back on, making sure it goes over the ears this time.</p><p>“It’s cold out, Tanaka. Don’t get sick.”</p><p>“Yes! No! I will try not to!” he bellows, and Kiyoko doesn’t feel embarrassed by all the eyes on her. About to take a plastic bag for Tanaka, she watches him pull out a reusable bag himself. “I-i-I got it covered, Kiyoko-san!”</p><p>She nods, and lifts the bucket of protein powder into his open-held bag.</p><p>“See you around, Tanaka,” she says, watching him leave.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>He comes by a lot. Hopefully not too much to seem creepy. Ryuunosuke is careful about that, making sure that when he has to go to the store, he gets all he needs and doesn’t forget a thing. He would like to ask Kiyoko out; his heart still yearns for her. But Ryuunosuke knows that you can’t talk to women in their workplace. It’s just downright rude and stupid! So he keeps it to small talk.</p><p>However, Kiyoko has learned so much about training and fitness. They exchange podcast recommendations, then talk about those the next time they see each other. Even if Kiyoko is busy with someone else, she will mime at him to stay put and wait for her. The smile she gives him reminds Ryuunosuke of the kind he saw when she talked to Yachi back then. </p><p>The cold season changes to a warmer one. Ryuunosuke walks by the roads full of yet empty cherry-trees. Their time to bloom will take another month and half. And before that, it’s his birthday. </p><p>Would it be bad to ask Kiyoko to come to his little party? It’s just friends and food. Ryuunosuke has gotten to know fit people his age, and would invite them as well. Kiyoko wouldn’t be the only girl… And yet, when he reaches the shop she works in, he only asks for the new protein powder flavour. Kiyoko has already tried it, and brings him a glass mixed from her own stash.</p><p>He drinks it, then gives her a look of surprise. “This is really good! But uh…you drink protein powder too?”</p><p>Kiyoko laughs; heavenly gates open to accept Ryuunosuke’s soul among the angels.</p><p>“I use it in pancakes at well. I don’t work out a whole bunch, but it does make me feel healthier after I run or when I do yoga,” Kiyoko explains, coming closer when she details her workout schedule in the week. She also shares her recipe for protein banana pancakes. Ryuunosuke is glad she notes it down, because his mind is too distracted to keep what she tells him locked in there. She smells so sweet.</p><p>He almost asks her then. But his matured soul shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko looks at the calendar, at the clock, and then sighs at the screen. She’s been wondering why Ryuunosuke hasn’t asked her out, or given her as many compliments as when they were in high school. It wasn’t vanity speaking, just curiosity. And perhaps…something else. Kiyoko guesses that if he’d ask her out, she would say yes this time. If he compliments her, she would say thank you and feel flattered by it.</p><p>Ryuunosuke has visited more often, but it was always to get supplies. He never came in just to see her. And when he’s here, she notices his restraint. The sneaky glances. He’s become a lot more mature, and being a fitness trainer makes him very easy on the eyes too. Kiyoko guesses that the days he's here, everything is brighter. Even as spring hasn't come yet, he brings his very own warmth and light. And Kiyoko doesn't mind if he would visit a lot more often.</p><p>It’s his birthday tomorrow. Kiyoko wonders if he’s working, if he would need anything from the store. She peers under the counter, at a gift wrapped and waiting. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>On March 3rd, Ryuunosuke runs to the store. It’s still early, and he might arrive before the store is even open. He doesn’t know Kiyoko’s working hours, and only hopes she’s there. </p><p>Rounding the corner, he sees her opening up the store. Smiling, he runs forward, calling her name and waving his hand. She looks up in surprise, and then that angelic smile runs over her full lips. She looks incredibly good today! The words slip out past his mouth, heart beating wildly against his chest.</p><p>“You looks wonderfully phenomenal, Kiyoko-san! As always,” he says, coming to a halt in front of her and the open door. Then he blanches. Sure, she wasn’t inside the store yet, but he’s been keeping back for so long! She smiles though, so maybe she doesn’t mind? And if Kiyoko did…she would just ignore him.</p><p>“Thank you, Tanaka. Today is a special day, isn’t it?” She says, going inside and waiting for him to follow. Blinking, Ryuunosuke does. She closes the door behind him, locking it. With a finger to her lips, she whispers that it’s not yet time to open, and he wouldn’t be allowed inside. “But I’ve got something for you,” she says. Ryuunosuke follows her to the counter, feeling his legs become less stable. His feet step on clouds, and his head is so light!</p><p>Was this a dream?</p><p>Kiyoko comes from behind the counter. She’s holding a gift, wrapping in deep dark-wine red paper. He glances down at it, up to her. His hands do not dare to reach out. Surely this is a dream, and if he touches the wrapped paper, he’d wake up. Kiyoko urges him to take it though, and Ryuunosuke’s fingers tremble. Not a dream, he thinks, opening up the present. Not a dream, he inhales deeply, looking at the book cover. Not a dream, he exhales, reading the hiragana.</p><p>“’Grit: The power of passion and perseverance’,” Ryuunosuke says, looking at the author’s name. He holds the book with two hands, unwilling to release the wrapping paper stuck between it and his fingers. He looks up again, unsure what to say.</p><p>Kiyoko blushes a little. Her eyes look at him, but the lids are lowered. Ryuunosuke’s entire body feels on fire.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Tanaka.”</p><p>He opens his mouth, wanting to ask her out. How could he not, if she was so pretty… His tongue stumbles however, and he stammers out an invitation to his birthday party instead. He tells her the place for food, then the one for drinks. She’s welcome to both, he says, then laughs about how his friends will be there too. Runners and yogi’s included. The blush disappears from Kiyoko’s face, and she stands a little straighter, nodding.</p><p>Then she smiles widely. “I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Most of Ryuunosuke’s acquaintances are nice and sweet. Some try to flirt with her, but Kiyoko has become an expert at turning everyone down. She notices how Ryuunosuke eats a lot of meat, but holds back on the beer intake. She reverses that. Her third can of beer rushes to her head, makes her fingers tingle. Her heart feeling bolder. Kiyoko was a modern woman. She guesses that, if she wants to go out with Ryuunosuke, whatever is holding him back isn’t in her way.</p><p>She should ask him out. And when the party moves from one place to the other, she captures his hand, and does just that.</p><p>“Ki-Kiyoko-san!?” He whisper-gasps in disbelief. Their group walks forward, happy and a little tipsy. A few guys look back, but they avert their eyes. Standing in the middle of the street, Kiyoko let’s her boldness drive her forward. Press her lips to Ryuunosuke’s cheek. He’s not the boy he was before. And she wasn’t the girl from back then either. They were still themselves, but older.</p><p>“I asked…would you like to go out with me sometime?”</p><p>She watches the golden eyes spread wider. Ryuunosuke’s pupils dilate. He nods slowly, and then from one second to the next, his lips are on hers. Chaste and sweet, there a second longer to enjoy it. Then a warm breathe on his lips.</p><p>“That’s the best birthday gift ever,” he says, looking dazed. Kiyoko grins, gripping his fingers. He curls his around hers, then continues to walk as if in a haze. Kiyoko doesn’t mind leading, doesn’t mind taking the initiative. She smiles to the man next to her, who looks forward still as if not believing what’s happening.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t tell anyone right away. For a week, Ryuunosuke rides a high. He and Kiyoko are dating, going out, getting to know one another outside of the shop she works in. Picking her up for the third time, his heart has gotten the hang of calming down in her presence. She teases him a lot, and it makes him bolder and more himself. The way he wants to act around her, all confident and sweet.</p><p>When Ryuunosuke doesn’t kiss her in two weeks however, it’s Kiyoko who takes that step. She makes him go down a few steps on a long staircase up to a park. Her hands stay on his shoulders as she leans down. The kiss is nothing like what he attempted back them. It wasn’t short nor sweet; the air around them is blessed with the scent of cherry trees in bloom. Their petals bringing a gentle pink light. The space between them is sultry, and Kiyoko’s lips lack the scent of beer this time. Just her lipstick and her perfume—it surrounds him in a happy bubble. </p><p>He brings his hands to her waist, picks her up and puts her down to the space next to him. Standing on the same step, he returns the kiss, making it go even deeper. Ryuunosuke’s heart-rate goes down so much in an attempt to calm himself. He brings his hands to Kiyoko’s cheeks, holding her gently. Angling his head, he doesn’t want to open his eyes. Ever.</p><p>Kiyoko smiles against his lips, her fingers running over his shirt. She parts from him first, and Ryuunosuke opens his eyes up. He feels close to tears. She’s so beautiful, so sweet and funny. He swallows, still holding her perfect face.</p><p>“Kiyoko-san…would you give me the honour of being your boyfriend?” He swallows again, as if his dream could still end in a heartbeat. Kiyoko’s smile is soft however, and she leans into him. Hugging him.</p><p>“I would like that a lot, Ryuunosuke-kun.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really kept Ryuu a lil low-key and mature in this! Tbh i do approve of women being more assertive and going for it uvu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>